Roommates
by funderbap
Summary: Bunch of oneshots about Sawamura and his roommates-and the troubling situations they get into. Warning- possibly OOC
1. Hot Sauce

**A/N:** Masuko wasn't in the character list, but yeah, he's a main character in this story.

And some of the chapters make references to other chapters. Just so y'all know.

* * *

><p>"Heyyyy!" said Sawamura, dropping multiple bags onto the floor upon bursting into the dorm, where Masuko and Kuramochi had been binge-watching some American chickflick all day.<p>

"Hi," Kuramochi murmured, his eyes not leaving the screen. Sawamura rolled his eyes and switched off the TV.

"Hey! Turn that back on! It was just getting to the best part!" Masuko complained.

"NO. You've been watching that all day. You need to turn it off," Sawamura said sternly, caught in a rare moment of being the responsible one.

Masuko sighed in defeat. "Fine." Kuramochi nodded sullenly. "What do you want to do then? I'm bored."

Sawamura brightened instantly. He began digging through one of his bags, and produced a small bright red bottle a few seconds later. He held it up proudly. "Ta-da!" he cheered, before tossing it to Masuko.

Kuramochi leaned over Masuko's shoulder to read the label on the bottle. "The Hottest Sauce in the Galaxy?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's supposed to be, like, super hot. It's made from, like, a million different kinds of chili peppers-"

"Sawamura, there aren't a million existing kinds of chili peppers," Masuko interjected.

"I _know,_ right? And apparently, you can only have about a teaspoon at a time, or you can, like, die. Or something." Sawamura looked quite pleased with himself. "Sooo? Whatcha think? Wanna try it?"

Masuko and Kuramochi exchanged a glance, than shrugged at each other.

"Eh, sure. Why not?" Kuramochi said. Masuko grinned.

"Can't be that hot," he said.

...

Ten minutes later, the three boys were sitting at one end of a long table in the cafeteria, each holding a teaspoon measure in their hands. All the way at the other end of the table sat a gallon of milk and a small stack of cups. The boys had somehow turned this into a game. The goal was to try to survive the sauce without any milk at all. However, if they seriously needed it, they could go over and pour themselves a cup. It was simple: the last person to drink the milk wins, and the two losers each had to buy the winner a large pack of pudding.

Masuko filled each spoon with sauce, and Sawamura and Kuramochi each checked to make sure the sauce was even on every spoon.

"OK, guys. Remember: the losers each have to buy the winner a pack of chocolate pudding-large. And the money for the pudding has to come straight out of the losers' pockets." Kuramochi reminded everyone. When they both nodded, he began the countdown.

"And...3...2...1...HOT SAUCE!" They all popped a spoon into their mouth. For five agonizing seconds, there was no reaction. And then…

"H-HOT!" screeched Sawamura. All three charged towards the milk at once.

Kuramochi, given his speed, reached the milk first. He fumbled with the cups for about half a second, and then-_screw it_- he tossed them onto the floor. He yanked the cap of the jug and proceeded to dump milk all over his face while simultaneously bolting towards the door, Sawamura and Masuko hot on his heels.

...

Since the Seido regulars had gotten the day off, they were in high spirits.

"Me and Tetsu found this delicious American restaurant. The have the best hot dogs EVER," Jun announced, rubbing his stomach contentedly. Tetsu nodded in agreement.

"Ah, cool. I took Haruichi to that baseball park we discovered in our first year. He had a strange attachment to the dugouts, although I'm not sure why," Ryousuke chuckled. Haruichi turned bright red.

"We just mostly looked at the shops downtown," Kawakami said with a smile, gesturing to himself, Miyuki, Chris, Tanba, and Furuya.

"Did Sawamura and his roommates stay here the whole day?" Haruichi wondered aloud.

"Well, Sawamura went into the shops for a bit, but he came back a while ago." Miyuki answered. Then he rolled his eyes. "Masuko and Kuramochi were still glued to that stupid show when we left, so they didn't even bother coming."

The group turned into a hallway and headed towards the cafeteria.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Tanba asked. Everyone paused and strained their ears. Sure enough, there was faint shouting coming from the direction of the cafeteria, and it seemed to be getting...louder.

"Hey, is it getting-" Tetsu never got to finish his sentence, because at that particular moment, the cafeteria doors slammed open.

The regulars could only stare in shock as Kuramochi zoomed out, emptying a gallon of milk all over his face. However, the milk only ran about halfway out before Masuko, usually so calm and composed, tackled Kuramochi to the ground, football style, yanked the milk from his grasp, and started chugging it down.

"H-HEY! MASUKO!" Kuramochi yelled in protest, but before Masuko could drain the gallon completely, Sawamura jumped on his back and used his momentum to drag Masuko to the ground. Sawamura snatched the milk from Masuko's grasp and started running down the hall, running down Furuya and barely missing Haruichi in the process. He alternated between screaming "HOT!" and dumping milk down his throat. Kuramochi dashed up behind Sawamura and lunged at him, grabbing his feet, causing Sawamura to fall…

...and the milk to land on the ground, the rest of the contents emptying onto the ground. Masuko, Kuramochi, and Sawamura stared at it for a second before panicking.

"KURAMOCHI! LOOK AT THIS! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" Sawamura screamed at the top of his lungs.

"YOU...ARE SO DEAD!" bellowed Masuko, but didn't actually make any move to kill Kuramochi, mostly because he was busy trying to figure out how to calm the intense burning sensation in his mouth. Eventually, he settled for drawing his knees to his chest and rocking back and forth, his hands grabbing at his bald head, searching for hair that wasn't there.

Kuramochi was writhing on the ground, his hands continuously wiping at his mouth and tongue, trying to wipe off the fire.

And Sawamura was moaning pathetically (and loudly). He was sitting up, tapping his feet against the floor and slamming his hands against the floor over and over again.

All of this was cause for some very worried friends and senpai.

Miyuki and Jun stared at the three, their jaws on the floor. Nobody really knew what was going on. Why were they fighting so brutally over a gallon of milk?

A hoarse cough interrupted their thoughts. Masuko had managed to calm down, the fire in his mouth now only a faint burning sensation. "Oh, man, that was bad...God, I can't feel my mouth right now," he groaned.

By that time, Sawamura and Kuramochi had stopped freaking out. Sawamura launched into a coughing fit, then groaned and laid down right in the puddle of milk. "What?" he said defensively at the looks his team was giving him. "I'm already soaked."

Nobody could really argue with that.

"Guys...Sawa..._what happened?_" demanded Chris, appalled at the puddles of milk all over the floor.

"_Well,"_ Kuramochi started, "_Sawamura_ had the genius idea to try this impossibly hot hot sauce," he said, glaring at his junior.

"Hot sauce, huh?" said Miyuki, smirking at the three dripping roommates. "May I see the bottle?"

Sawamura got up, went to the kitchen, and trudged back to Miyuki, bottle in hand. He handed him the sauce and plopped back down in the puddle of milk, too exhausted to say anything.

"The Hottest Sauce in the Galaxy?" Jun chortled at the ridiculous name.

Kuramochi cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Wanna try it?" he challenged him. "It's more powerful than it sounds." Jun looked around at the drenched Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko, and the milk splattered everywhere. "I'm good," he muttered.

"Okay, you three," Tetsu said sternly. "You clean all of this up right now, and then go take a bath before you start smelling like spoiled milk."

"'Kay," the three murmured in unison. As they plodded to the kitchen to get rags and towels, Kuramochi turned to glower at Sawamura. "_Well?_ Do you have _anything_ you have to say for yourself?"

Sawamura muttered something incomprehensible in response.

"_What was that?"_ he snapped.

"I won," Sawamura said louder, smirking slightly at his senpai.

Kuramochi's eyes narrowed.

When the Seido regulars heard Sawamura's yells of pain, they decided not to get involved.


	2. Country Music

One summer evening, Sawamura and Masuko were walking back from dinner together, discussing whether or not one could charm a female Disneyland employee into letting them in for free.

"You can't," Masuko said flatly.

"Whaaaat? Of course I could, if I tried hard enough. Anything is possible!" Sawamura argued.

"Bullshit," Masuko stated.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

The pair reached their door.

"I mean, even if you couldn't charm her into letting you in, she would probably take pity on you eventually and just let you in anywa...what the heck?" Sawamura's sentence was left unfinished when Masuko opened the door to their dorm to reveal probably the most disturbing thing either of the two had seen in their entire time at Seido- which was saying something.

There was an old country song blaring loudly through the room. Kuramochi stood in the middle of the room, his eyes closed as he swayed to the beat of the music, pretending to strum a baseball bat like a guitar. He evidently hadn't heard the two come in. Masuko and Sawamura just stood in the doorway for what seemed like an eternity with their jaws on the floor.

"Jesus...he's an awful dancer," Masuko muttered. Sawamura was quiet for a moment, but God knows he can't stay silent for long.

"AHAHAHAHA! KURAMOCHI-SENPAI! YOU LISTEN TO COUNTRY MUSIC? YOU STINK AT DANCING! BWAHAHAHAHA!"

Kuramochi stopped dancing and whirled around. His face was the color of an overripe strawberry. He looked desperately at Masuko for help, but even Masuko was doubled over, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"S-STOP LAUGHING! IT ISN'T FUNNY! YOU GUYS ARE BEING REALLY IMMATURE!" he yelled indignantly.

"Sorry, Kuramochi-kun," Masuko chuckled. "Don't worry, we won't judge you."

"Doubt it," muttered Kuramochi, glowering at the first-year pitcher, who was on the floor in hysterics.

"Nah. Sawamura's a lot of things, but I don't think he's judgemental," Masuko said. Sawamura sat up, having finally reduced his laughter to soft chuckling. "Yeah, I won't judge. Actually… we'll dance with you!"

"What? That's-" "-a really good idea," Masuko said, interrupting Kuramochi. "What better way to prove our non-judgeyness by dancing to your stupid country music with you?"

"Yeah! It'll be fun!" Sawamura cheered happily.

Kuramochi groaned. "You guys are making fun of me."

"No, we're not! This'll be awesome! I'm getting excited!" Sawamura rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Oh my gosh! I just had the best idea ever! I'll be right back!" And with that, he ran full speed out of the room.

Kuramochi glanced at Masuko, who was grinning like an idiot.

"Stop smiling," muttered Kuramochi. "This isn't funny."

Masuko smirked. Yes, it was.

….

After about five minutes, Sawamura raced back into the room, holding a plastic bags.

"Look what the drama teacher gave me!" he exclaimed and pulled from the bag three complete cowboys costumes, each one with a flannel striped shirt, loose blue jeans, a cowboy hat and boots, and a belt with an enormous buckle.

"Oh, no," Kuramochi groaned.

"Oh, yes! This is great!" Masuko laughed. "Let's do this...y'all!"

Kuramochi turned bright red.

…

"Let's see it, Kuramochi!" Sawamura said brightly.

"I can't believe I'm wearing this," Kuramochi grumped. But he finally stepped out from behind the bed to reveal his costume.

"YEEE-HAWWW!" yelled Masuko.

"We're ready!" cheered Sawamura. "Finally!"

"And...CUE MUSIC!" Masuko yelled, and as if on cue, Dolly Parton's voice filled the room.

The first couple songs were pretty awkward, but after the initial embarrassment had passed, Kuramochi got more into it. He realized that he was actually having fun. His roommates had somehow turned a super-embarrassing moment into… a great time. Soon, all three boys were swaying their hips and singing loudly, even though ⅔ of the group didn't even know the words to any of the songs.

"WORKING 9 TO 5, WHAT A WAY TO MAKE A LIVING!" yelled Kuramochi at the top of his lungs. Masuko and Sawamura grinned at each other, glad that he didn't seem embarrassed anymore.

"IT'S ENOUGH TO DRIVE YOU CRAZY IF YOU LET IT!"

…

Chris, Miyuki, Ryousuke, Jun, Tetsu, and Kawakami walked down the hallway on their way to Miyuki's dorm, having just gotten out of the bath. Tetsu turned to Miyuki.

"Want to play a game of shogi once we get there?" he asked. Miyuki groaned inwardly. Tetsu sucked so bad at shogi, it wasn't even funny. Really. It was awful playing against him, he was that bad.

"Ummmm… I'd rather not," he mumbled. "Let's watch a movie or something instead."

Jun rolled his eyes. "Tetsu, playing a lot of shogi won't make you better. Give it up already."

"You say that like I'm awful at it," Tetsu said, raising an eyebrow.

"You are," Ryousuke chimed in. "Isn't he, Kawakami?"

"Um," Kawakami said, as all eyes turned toward him.

"Guys, stop putting pressure on Kawakami. It doesn't matter whether or not Tetsu sucks at shogi," Chris sighed, coming to Kawakami's rescue.

"Whatever," Jun said. "Hey, we need Sawamura to come so he can massage my feet. Furuya ignored me when I asked him to earlier."

The group agreed, since Sawamura could also bring them drinks. They headed to his dorm, but Ryousuke stopped right before he opened the door. He winced. They could hear wailing noises emanating from the room.

"It sounds like a goddamned cat is dying in there," muttered Jun. "No way I'm going to be the one to interrupt _that_."

"Me neither," Kawakami said quickly. Tetsu, Ryousuke, and Miyuki quickly followed suit. All eyes turned to Chris, who sighed and approached the door. Kawakami, Jun, Tetsu, Miyuki, and Ryousuke hid behind the wall.

Chris rolled his eyes and opened the door, and then froze. _The hell... is this?_

"COUNTRY ROOOOOOOAAAADDDSSSS! TAKE ME HOOOOMMMMMEEEEEEE! TO THE PLAAAACCCCCEEEEE! I BELOOOOOONNNGGG! WEST VIRGINIAAAAAA!" screeched all three boys as they pranced around like idiots.

Kuramochi had grabbed a pair of stray sweatpants (that may or may not have been Sawamura's) off the floor and was swinging them around like a lasso as he galloped in a circle.

Masuko was on his knees on the floor and was pretending to strum a baseball bat like a guitar. He appeared to be in the middle of an intense guitar solo.

Sawamura appeared to be doing a Michael Jackson-style routine, although he had slowed it down quite a bit for the current song that was playing. Chris was actually surprised at how good of a dancer he was, spinning expertly and then completing a flawless moonwalk.

And all three boys were singing the wrong lyrics (except Kuramochi) at the top of their lungs, and It. Sounded. Awful.

Chris stood motionless in the doorway for a second, surveying the room. He opened his mouth and seemed to be considering saying something. After a second, though, he thought better of it and just walked away, leaving the five others wondering what the _heck _was going on in that room.

Miyuki decided to be the brave one and peeked tentatively into the room. His jaw dropped.

"What? What's going on in th-" Jun's urgent whisper was cut off when Miyuki bent over in hysterics. Ryousuke's eyes narrowed and he stood up and walked to the doorway. He grinned and pulled out his phone. This moment would not be forgotten anytime soon. Kawakami and Jun quickly joined Ryousuke and burst out laughing as well, but Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko didn't cease their antics until Tetsu took one look inside the room and started laughing. Loudly. The three boys stopped what they were doing. Everyone did, really. The group stared in shock as Tetsu rolled around on the floor in hysterics.

_Never in my life, _Jun thought, _have I seen him laugh like this._

A smile slowly spread across Sawamura's face.

"We made you laugh Tetsu-senpai!" he cheered, and started singing the wrong lyrics again. Kuramochi and Masuko grinned and started singing and dancing along too.

Tetsu had finally stopped laughing and stood up slowly. He stared at the three boys in awe.

"They are complete idiots," he said with a smile.

"Yeah," Miyuki said, grinning. "It wouldn't be fun if they weren't, though."

"Yeah, true," Ryousuke smirked.

And with that, the boys walked to Miyuki's room, leaving the roommates to dance (and sing) the night away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yay! Second chapter! By the way, the two songs they were singing were "9 to 5" by Dolly Parton and "Take Me Home, Country Roads" by John Denver. I do not own either of these songs. I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think!


	3. Janitor's Closets

**A/N: **So all the songs in this story are American songs since I was too lazy to look up Japanese songs, so just pretend that Japanese people know American songs.

* * *

><p>"Wait, Masuko, where does the coach want to meet again?" Kuramochi asked as he and his roommates jogged down the school halls.<p>

"Room 32-C. It's on the third floor." Masuko responded.

"The _third floor?_ We're never gonna get there on time!" Sawamura whined.

"We're already not there on time! The meeting started half an hour ago! All because _you _wouldn't get your lazy butt out of bed and then took forever to get ready," Kuramochi spat at him. "You have no right to complain!"

The three charged up the stairs and started running down the halls, yelling out the room numbers as they passed. "25-C! 27-C! 29-C! 31-C! 33-C...wait...what? We skipped it," Masuko sighed, and the group doubled back and started over.

"22-C, 24-C, 26-C, 28-C, 30-C… here!" yelled Kuramochi, stopping in front of the door after 30-C. "This should be it!"

The trio ran inside and slammed the door shut.

"What the heck? Why's it so dark? Are they meditating?" Sawamura asked. Masuko slid his hand along the wall until he found a light switch. He flipped it on and…

"UGH. KURAMOCHI! WHY ARE WE IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET?" Sawamura groaned loudly upon seeing the lines of mops and brooms inside the cramped space.

"It's an honest mistake! The rest of the rooms were counting by 2's! How was I supposed to know that there would be a janitor's closet after 30?" Kuramochi yelled back.

"Whatever. Let's just get out of here. And maybe this time, we will LOOK AT THE DOOR NUMBERS BEFORE GOING INSIDE!" Sawamura yelled. Kuramochi rolled his eyes.

Masuko jiggled the doorknob. "Ugh. It's stuck," he said. He then proceeded to twist it- hard. There was a crunching noise, and then… the doorknob fell off.

The three stared at it for a moment.

"Masuko," Kuramochi said dangerously. "Tell me that didn't just fall off."

"That..didn't...fall...off…?" Masuko stammered, staring at the fallen doorknob.

"AHHH! NOOOO! WE'RE GONNA BE STUCK IN HERE FOREVER! I'LL NEVER GET MY DRIVER'S LICENSE, I'LL NEVER GRADUATE, I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED, I'LL NEVER-"

"Sawamura, shut up! Calm down! You'll get to do all of those things! Someone's bound to notice we're gone eventually, and then they'll have to find us because we're important to the team," Kuramochi snapped. Sawamura got teary-eyed.

"You...you think I'm important to the team?" he said with a watery smile.

Kuramochi facepalmed, then turned to face Masuko.

"Just so you know, as punishment for locking us in here, we're eating all of your pudding. You won't get any." Kuramochi said.

Masuko's jaw dropped.

"Y-you can't do that! I'm older than you!" he protested.

"If you prefer, we can just go to the pudding store and tell the manager not to let you in," Kuramochi suggested.

"Ha! Like he'd listen to you. You're just a teenage brat," Masuko snorted.

"So are you," Kuramochi pointed out.

Masuko clamped his mouth shut.

…

_***2 hours after being locked in***_

"I have to pee," complained Sawamura.

"Hold it," said Kuramochi and Masuko in unison, just like they had been doing every five minutes for the past half hour.

Kuramochi groaned. "The meeting is taking forever. They almost never last this long." Then he glared at Masuko. "Just our luck that _this _is the meeting when we get locked in the janitor's closet."

"Hey! It's not even my fault!" Masuko complained.

"Says the person who ripped the doorknob off."

"You were the one who led us into the closet in the first place!"

"You followed me in. Besides," Kuramochi added thoughtfully, "Sawamura was the one who woke up late, which led to us rushing, which led to us not checking the door labels properly, which led to us running in here, which led to us trying to leave quickly, which led to the doorknob being yanked off. So obviously it's Sawamura's fault."

The pitcher yanked his head toward Kuramochi upon hearing his name. "No it's not! You're just trying to take the blame off yourself. Anyway, it's not my fault we're stuck in here. It's my fault we were late. It's Kuramochi's fault we're even in the closet. But it's Masuko's fault that we're actually locked in here."

All eyes turned back to Masuko.

"Well, maybe...but we wouldn't even be in here if Kuramochi led us into the closet in the first place."

Sawamura groaned. "I have to pee."

"HOLD IT!"

…

_***3 hours after being locked in***_

"Got any aces?"

"Go fish."

The trio had found a deck of cards in the back of the closet and were attempting to play every single game they'd heard of. They were pretty sure they weren't even playing a lot of them correctly, but they had been in the closet for three hours and they were _bored_. Not to mention…

"I have to peeeeeee."

"Hold it!"

"But-"

"HOLD IT!"

Sawamura would NOT shut up about his urinary needs.

"Masuko-senpai...Kuramochi-senpai… shouldn't they be done by now?" Sawamura asked.

"They _should _be done. I don't know why they-"

As if on cue, the three heard a door opening, and the sound of shoes squeaking on the floor.

"YESSSSSS! YES! YES! YES! FINALLY! THAT TOOK FOREVER! LET US OUT!" Sawamura yelled happily, and bounded towards the door. The baseball regulars, however, didn't seem to hear Sawamura, probably due to the fact that they were talking _really loudly._

"So I guess they never showed up!" Miyuki laughed outside. "Too bad they missed it. I bet Kuramochi would have died when Ryousuke and Haruichi confessed their brotherly love for each other."

"Seriously! That psychologist lady sure knew what she was talking about," Jun laughed. "And when Furuya sang that song! Sawamura's gonna kill someone when he finds out he missed that!"

"Furuya sang? A song? Really? Hahaha, I bet he sucked though. I could probably do so much better," Sawamura scoffed, one ear on the door so he could listen to the conversations.

"Ah, I'm starving though. That assembly took forever. Wanna get breakfast?" Ryousuke suggested. There was the sound of agreements, and the sound of fading footsteps.

"Hey...HEY! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE!" Sawamura screamed desperately, pounding on the door, but it was too late. The roommates' only chance of escape had just walked down the hallway.

Masuko sighed. "We're gonna die in here."

"You guys didn't even try to help me get their attention!" Sawamura yelled angrily, but nobody really paid attention.

"Wanna play B.S.?" Kuramochi suggested after a moment.

"NO! You know what I want? I want to get to a bathroom, because I've needed to pee for the past TWO AND A HALF HOURS!" Sawamura shouted.

Kuramochi stood up annoyedly. "You know what?" he yelled back. He picked up the bucket he had been sitting on and threw it into the back of the closet. "Make it fast. I'm sick of your complaining."

Sawamura brightened. "Yes, Kuramochi-senpai!" he yelled, and ran to the back of the closet to do his thing.

…

_***5 hours after being locked in***_

"FIREBALL!" the trio yelled, and started shimmying to the Mexican-sounding music.

Masuko had found an old laptop behind the brooms, and they were using it to play music as loud as the computer would allow.

"WE'RE BRINGIN' IT WE'RE BRINGIN' IT WE'RE BRINGIN' IT BACK….FIREEEBAALLLLL!"

The boys danced for 45 minutes straight, with no break. Finally, the playlist ended and they all collapsed on the floor.

Masuko's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Foooood," he moaned.

"Forget food! I'm thirsty as hell! I'm gonna start drinking bleach if we don't get out of here soon!" Kuramochi whined.

Silence.

"I have to pee."

"Bucket's in the back, Masuko."

…

_***7 hours after being locked in***_

"Hey, guys."

"Yeah, Sawamura?"

"You know Michael Jackson?"

"Duh."

"You know 'Thriller'?"

"Obviously."

"Have you seen the music video?"

"Yep."

"So you've seen the dance?"

"Of course."

"Wanna learn it?"

Kuramochi sat up. "You going to teach us or something?"

"Yeah, if you want."

"You know it, Sawamura-kun?" Masuko asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, me and my friends did it in the park a couple years ago on a dare. It just stuck with me, I guess."

"Cool."

"Yeah."

"..."

"Soooo….want me to teach you?"

"Sure."

…

The rest of the baseball regulars had been searching for Masuko, Kuramochi, and Sawamura for two and a half hours.

"Ugh! I can't find them anywhere! And their phones are all in their room, so I can't call them or anything. Did they _leave?_" Jun asked worriedly.

"I don't know, maybe. Where else could they be? We've checked every place on campus." Ryousuke said thoughtfully.

"Eh, they're probably fine. I bet they went downtown and got lost on the way back. Anyway, they have Masuko with them. He's responsible." Miyuki said with a laugh.

_He's probably right,_ thought the team. And so they went on with their day like they normally would.

…

_***8 hours after being locked in***_

"And step, step, turn, turn, turn, step, step, turn, turn, turn and JUMP!" Sawamura instructed. "Okay! That's the whole thing. Nice job, guys."

"Great! Can we try it with music?" Kuramochi asked excitedly. Sawamura was about to respond, but was cut off by Masuko's stomach growling. Loudly.

"Aw, thanks Masuko! I was just starting to forget about my hunger, too!" complained Sawamura.

Masuko just glared at them. "What do you expect? It's been almost 24 hours since we last had food! I'm starving!"

"_Guys._ Don't fight about it now. We can't do anything about it. Let's just keep ourselves busy so that we won't have to think about it," Kuramochi sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Sorry, Kuramochi-san. Can we try the dance with music?" Masuko said.

Sawamura brightened. "Yeah, of course!" He slammed the back of the laptop to keep it going, then found the 'Thriller' dance music.

"Okay...one, two, ready, and!"

…

Seido's janitor had just come back from his weekend. He headed up to the third floor to make sure his beloved closet was OK. His eyes lit up as soon as the door was in sight.

"There she is!" he cooed, stroking the wood carefully. Seeing his closet was still intact, he began walking away. As he turned to leave, a faint noise caught his attention. He could hear soft music. But...wait. Was it coming from the _closet? _Who would dare go into _his_ closet? He stormed back towards his closet and wrenched open the door, then blinked at the sight he was met with.

Three baseball regulars were doing the zombie walk from Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' music video. They didn't seem to notice the man standing in the doorway quite yet.

The janitor just sighed. Odd? Yes. The strangest thing he had ever seen in all his years at Seido? Definitely not. The boys were welcome to continue their dance, just not in his closet. He cleared his throat.

"Boys...you are good dancers and all, but...get out of my closet, please."

The trio looked up in surprise. Aside from the music playing in the background, everyone was quiet.

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One…_

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU, MR. JANITOR-SENPAI! THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! I AM ETERNALLY GRATEFUL!" Sawamura screamed, and he danced out of the closet in pure joy. He ran towards the stairs, but then turned around and jumped on the old janitor's back, tackling him in a huge bear hug. Then he turned and slid halfway down the banister, then jumped off and tumbled down the rest of the stairs. Kuramochi pounded the guy's back in thanks, and Masuko bowed in gratitude. Then, they too flew down the steps and pounded towards the cafeteria.

The janitor looked after them in surprise, then shrugged. "I've seen weirder," he told the closet.

…

"Miyuki-senpai, I know they probably went out, but shouldn't they be back by now?" Haruichi asked worriedly.

Ryousuke sighed in annoyance. "Shush, Haruichi. I'm sure they're fine."

"But-"

"They're fine."

And that was the end of that. The topic of conversation slowly drifted to other things. The buzz of conversation in the cafeteria was as loud as ever. Suddenly, the door opened so fast it almost flew off its hinges. The conversation ceased as everyone tried to see who it was.

Sawamura hurtled in first, attempting to do a front flip but landing on his back. He got up quickly and danced towards the lunch line.

"FOOD! YESSSSSS! I AM SO FRICKIN' HUNGRY! WHOOOOOOO!" he screamed. He was about to grab the first three bowls of rice, but Masuko charged up next to him, grabbed him by the legs, and threw him to the ground.

"I'M FIRST!" he yelled. "I HAVE EATEN NOTHING FOR THE WHOLE ENTIRE DAY!"

"NEITHER HAVE WE!" shouted Kuramochi indignantly as Masuko grabbed every remaining bowl of rice on the counter.

"HEY! LEAVE SOME FOR US, MASUKO! WE'RE JUST AS HUNGRY AS YOU ARE! YOU DON'T EVEN EAT THAT MUCH IN A DAY! PLUS, IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT WE HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING FOR THE PAST 24 HOURS!" howled Sawamura. But Masuko just took the rice, barreled towards the nearest table, and started stuffing his face.

"Here, Eijun-kun. You can have my rice. I'm not that hungry, anyway," Haruichi offered. Sawamura glanced up from the wrestling match he and Kuramochi were currently having to determine who would have the next bowl of rice. He looked surprised, as if just realizing that the room they were currently in was almost completely full.

"YAY! THANKS, HARUCCHI!" he cheered, grabbing the bowl from his friend's outstretched hands.

The rice was gone in 20 seconds.

The team sweatdropped.

Chris placed his extra bowl of rice in front of Sawamura, and Kawakami and Tanba passed theirs to Kuramochi.

"Guys...how long has it been since you've last eaten?" Tetsu asked slowly.

"Screw that? Where the hell were you?" Jun demanded. "We were looking for you everywhere!"

"We-" Sawamura alternated between stuffing his face and explaining what happened, "were late this morning, you know to the meeting?" Everyone nodded as Sawamura swallowed. "And so, *gulp* we were running and stuff, and *swallow* Kuramochi led us into the janitor's closet instead of the right room. Does anyone have more rice?"

Tetsu sighed and tossed his half-eaten bowl in front of Sawamura. Kuramochi, his hunger slightly diminished after finishing both bowls of rice, continued the story.

"So, we figured out we were in the wrong room, and then Masuko tried to get us out, but the door was stuck, so he ripped off the doorknob, so then we were stuck, and then 5 minutes ago the janitor busted us out." His stomach growled loudly. "And since we were late, we missed breakfast, and so the last time we ate was dinner last night."

"Oh dang," said Miyuki. "So that's why you guys are so hungry."

"You were in the _closet?_ The whole time? Haha! That sucks! What do you even _do _in a janitor's closet for 8 hours?" Jun laughed.

Sawamura glared at him. "SHUT UP, BASTARD BEARD-SENPAI! I can tell you that it WAS NOT fun! Your commentary is not appreciated!"

Ryousuke snorted. _That sounded way too intelligent coming from his mouth._

"More importantly, you guys missed a whole day of practice," Tetsu said. "I expect double laps tomorrow."

The trio groaned. Miyuki laughed.

"You guys were the ones stupid enough to get stuck in there. It's your own fault."

"Shut up," growled Kuramochi. But by then, everyone except Tanba, Chris, Furuya, Haruichi, and Kawakami were laughing.

_They...are so dead, _thought the roommates, a demonic aura surrounding them.

…

_***3 days later***_

Kuramochi, Sawamura, and Masuko led a blindfolded Miyuki, Jun, Tetsu, and Ryousuke around the school at approximately 6:00 one Saturday morning, taking weird detours every now and then so that the 4 boys wouldn't guess their destination.

"Where are you guys taking us?" asked Jun curiously. "We've been walking forever."

"We've been walking for 10 minutes," corrected Tetsu.

"SHUT UP!"

"Guys," interrupted Kuramochi, a devious smile consuming his face. "We're here."

The group stood at the entrance to the janitor's closet, and the janitor himself stood next to the door.

Sawamura grinned evilly. He opened the door and motioned for the janitor to gently pull off the inside doorknob.

"Can we take off our blindfolds now? I thought we were here," complained Miyuki.

"Of course. Sorry about that," Masuko said with a smile.

Sawamura grabbed Miyuki, Kuramochi grabbed Ryousuke, Masuko grabbed Tetsu, and the janitor grabbed Jun to make sure they didn't try to escape.

"Ok guys! One, two…"

Ryousuke, who had remained silent the whole time, thought the whole setup was rather odd. Suddenly, a million alarm bells went off at once in his head, and he knew what was about to happen.

"KURAMOCHI! Let me go!" he yelled, and tried to thrash out of his partner's grasp. But it was too late.

The roommates and the janitor ripped of each of the regulars' blindfolds and threw the boys into the closet. Sawamura and Kuramochi slammed the door and Masuko held it shut, while the janitor quickly attached a huge padlock to the door and locked it.

"HEY! LET US OUT! THIS IS ILLEGAL!" screamed Jun, banging on the door.

"Seriously! We haven't even had breakfast yet!" complained Miyuki.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! I know! This should teach you not to laugh at our misfortunes!" laughed Sawamura.

"See you in 8 hours!" called Kuramochi, as the group retreated from the closet.

"Guys! HEY!" Tetsu yelled in vain. But they were already gone.

…

"Thanks for helping us out," Masuko said to the janitor. He just shrugged.

"Yeah...well. I just hope they don't destroy my closet," he responded.

Sawamura grinned. "If they do, they will definitely replace anything they ruin!" he promised. Then his face went slack. "Hey...what did we do with that bucket we peed in?"

…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR PHONE?" screamed Jun. "I WITNESSED YOU GRAB IT!"

"I think...they took it," Tetsu said slowly.

"They...are so dead," hissed Jun. "I can't believe we were stupid enough to come with them."

"All because _you _laughed at them, Miyuki," growled Ryousuke, shoving him into a corner.

"Hey, what the hell! Jun laughed fir-ahhh!" Miyuki slipped on a stray mop and fell into a bucket that was sitting in the very back of the closet.

Jun cracked up.

"Ha, ha, very funny. I hope you're happy guys," said Miyuki, attempting to get up. Then, his annoyed face turned to one of disgust. "Ewww...what is in here?" he said, turning to look into the bucket. "I totally just sat in it."

"Probably just water," Tetsu said, waving his hand dismissively.

Miyuki frowned, and put his head closer to the bucket. He was about to smell it when Jun and Ryousuke exchanged a grin, and stuffed his face into the bucket and held it there for a couple seconds. When Miyuki finally came back up, he was frantic.

"Ack! Not water! Not water! Jun-san! Ryou-san! What is your- agh! EW!" he spluttered. He glared at the two laughing third-years. Then, a slow grin spread across his face. Without another word, he dumped the entire bucket over their heads.

The two yelped in surprise. "MIYUKI!"

Tetsu sighed, stood up, and then pulled out a mop and started cleaning the mess.

It was going to be a long 8 hours.


	4. Amusement Parks

**A/N: **So everyone's pretty OOC in this one. Just a warning. Short Chris/Sawamura moment at the end.

* * *

><p>One day, the coach decided to take his team out to an amusement park for the day as a reward for all of the hard work they had been doing recently.<p>

"Ok, boys" said the coach. "I'm going to allow you to branch off wherever you want, but you _must stick with with your group._ To make things easier, I would like your groups to be your roommates." Everyone groaned.

"Bosssssss. Can we choose our own groups? Pleaseeeeeee?" begged Sawamura.

The coach frowned, then sighed. "Fine. I will allow everyone to choose their own groups...except Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko."

"WHAT?"

"I hope that this teaches you that it is very, very wrong to lock your teammates in the closet." _I can't believe I'm having this talk with a bunch of teenagers._

Tetsu, Jun, Ryousuke, and Miyuki all smirked.

"BUT BOSS-"

"No buts, Sawamura."

"B-but...IT ISN'T FAIR!" Sawamura wailed as Haruichi tried to calm him down.

"It's ok, Eijun-kun. I'm sure you'll still have a good day."

"B-BUT! I WANNA SPEND IT WITH YOU HARUCCHI!" he blubbered.

"I'm sure you wouldn't have that good of a day with me, Eijun-kun. I'm scared of roller coasters."

Sawamura perked right back up. "Really? You should try one, they're fun. But! I guess it's good that I'm not paired with you because I can't go on anything except the bigger rides."

"Really?" asked Kawakami incredulously.

"Yeah. The kiddie rides actually scare me, 'cause they're always decorated with creepy animals. So the huge rides are my only other option." Then he narrowed his eyes at his roommates. "You guys _do _like roller coasters..right?"

"Hell yeah!" Kuramochi punched the air enthusiastically.

Masuko grinned. "I actually was going to partner with Kuramochi anyway. Nobody else on this goddamned team will go near anything bigger than 5 feet tall."

"NOT TRUE!" protested Jun.

"Close enough," admitted Tetsu.

Sawamura stared at his team members. Who knew they were such babies when confronted with a thrill ride?

"Well," the coach said, interrupting their conversation. "I see we have our groups. Kawakami, Chris and Tanba are Group 1, Miyuki and Ryousuke are Group 2, Haruichi and Furuya are Group 3, Jun and Tetsu are Group 4, and Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko are Group 5. I expect you to stay with your team at all times. Does everyone have their phones?"

"HAI!"

"Good. Now, we meet at Palentinos at 12:30 for lunch, and other than that, have a good day!"

"HAI! THANK YOU!"

Group 2 and Group 4 dashed off towards the water section. Group 3 gravitated towards the haunted house. Group 1 went to the zoo area. And Group 5 checked their map.

"Ok, guys! To ensure we get to every ride worth riding in this park, we need to create a schedule!" said Masuko, earning nods in agreement.

"Let's do the water rides before it gets to the afternoon, which is when everyone else will be going on them," suggested Sawamura. Kuramochi and Masuko nodded in agreement, and they charged into the water area and towards the first ride they saw.

"Ooh, Dead Man's Drop! That's pretty steep, for a water ride!" said Kuramochi, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

They were about to enter the line when they almost ran over Miyuki, Ryousuke, Jun, and Tetsu, who were debating whether they should go on the ride or not.

"It's...kinda steep," said Jun hesitantly.

"I know...but I feel like we're gonna regret it if we don't go on," Ryousuke added thoughtfully.

"Ahhh!" yelped Sawamura as he slammed into Miyuki's shoulder. "Sorry!"

"Owww...wait, you guys are going on this?" Miyuki asked.

Masuko and Kuramochi nodded vigorously.

"Why are you in such a hurry? You know we have all day here, right?" Tetsu reminded them.

"Well, _yeah,_ but the roller coaster lines are always super long, and our goal is to go on every single good ride here, so we need to move fast," Sawamura said in a _duh _voice.

"But...there's not even that many roller coasters in this park. There's only, like, 8," said Miyuki confusedly.

Kuramochi looked at him blankly. "And the lines are 45 minutes for each one. _Plus_ we have to eat lunch, _plus _the spinning rides, _plus _the drop tower rides, _plus_ the water rides. And it's already 10:00 am! We're running out of time!"

"But the park closes at midnight," Jun said.

"Ugh. Don't remind me. We're never going to finish everything," Masuko groaned.

Ryousuke rolled his eyes. _Damn. They're serious._

"Hey, you guys are going on this ride too, right? Wanna be in the same log? It fits 8 people," Sawamura offered.

"Ummm…" Tetsu stalled.

Sawamura stared at them. "Oh my god. You're not...scared, are you?"

"It's steep!" Miyuki said defensively.

"It's a _water ride_. The drop only lasts for, like, 2 or 3 seconds! Then it's over! Bam! Like that!" Sawamura said, looking appalled at his senpai's lack of bravery.

"Yeah, guys! Grow some balls! You're men!" said Kuramochi looking equally dismayed.

"I told you they were wimps," Masuko said with a smirk.

"We are not!" protested Jun.

"Oh, really? You guys can't even go on a freaking 2 minute long water ride," scoffed Kuramochi.

"Oh yes we can! Me and my partner here-" Ryousuke threw an arm around Miyuki- "are going to go on the water ride with you!"

"Us too," Jun said firmly. Tetsu's face blanched.

"_What? _Ryou-san! What are you _doing?_" hissed Miyuki.

"Relax, Miyuki. I can't be _that _bad if _Sawamura _can do it," Ryousuke said confidently.

Miyuki sighed, then followed Ryousuke into the entrance.

…

*15 minutes later*

"Yes! We're next! That line took a serious toll out of our riding time," Sawamura noted. "It's 10:15 already."

Miyuki stared at the drop, then back at the laughing roommates. _How are they not scared? That's gotta be at least 40 feet tall!_

Everyone turned to look at Miyuki. Sawamura smirked. He didn't know 40 feet could scare anyone after they turned 11.

"Well, once you get used to 250 foot drops, 40 feet just doesn't do it for you anymore," he explained.

Miyuki winced. _Shit. I said that out loud? _

"Yeah. You did."

…

*On the ride*

"Whooooooo! Let's go! Hands up, y'all!" whooped Masuko as their boat slowly made its way up the hill.

"Ughhh…I'm having second thoughts," Jun moaned when they were at the height of the ride.

Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko turned around, all three of them wearing aviator sunglasses for some reason.

"Too late now, Beard-senpaiiiiiiii! Whooooooooo!" yelled Sawamura as the boat tipped over the edge.

"WAAUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the group as they crested down the hill.

Water rained down heavily on them, completely drenching everyone.

"YESSSSSSS!" cheered Kuramochi. He turned around to face the back again. "Haha! That wasn't bad at all," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, it actually wasn't. Not at all," Miyuki said, looking relieved.

"That was fun. I haven't been on a water ride in a while. Last time I went to an amusement park with a friend, Wakana wouldn't go on any water rides with me because she thought it was too cold," Sawamura said, rolling his eyes. He looked like he was going to say more, but stopped when he saw the glare he was getting from Kuramochi and Jun.

"Well? Did you guys like it?" Masuko asked the other two groups, who were staring at the drop like they couldn't believe they had just gone down it.

"It was...intense," Tetsu said.

Sawamura and Kuramochi stared at him as if he had grown another head.

"O-kay," said Sawamura. Because going up a hill and then coming back down was definitely _not _intense. But let Tetsu think what he wanted. It was probably the biggest ride he had ever been on.

…

*Exiting the ride*

"Hey! Guys! Wait a sec! We have to see our pictures!" yelled Sawamura, and he pulled Miyuki toward a wall covered in TV screens.

_Pictures? Oh, god, no. Please no._

"Where are we...hmmm…"

"Oh! Found it!" called Kuramochi from across the room. Ryousuke averted his eyes. He didn't want to look.

In the front of the boat, Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko looked awesome. They were wearing sunglasses- _oh yeah...so that was why_- and they had crossed their legs and put their feet up on top of the boat. Their arms were crossed across their chest.

"We did good," Masuko said, and high-fived his roommates. Then, Sawamura took one look at the back of the boat and burst out laughing.

Ryousuke had his eyes squeezed shut even tighter than usual and he had pulled his head down to head on his lap, his hands covering the top of his head as if to protect it from something. Jun, on the other hand had thrown his head all the way back and was quite clearly screaming his head off. His eyes were wide open. However, only ¾ of Jun's face was actually visible. This was because Tetsu, for some reason, had slapped one of his hands onto Jun's face. His other hand was gripping the handlebars of the boat tightly, and his eyes expressed true terror. Miyuki...ah, Miyuki. His facial expression was way worse than everyone else's combined. His eyes were squeezed shut so tightly, there were crinkles around them. His mouth, however, was wide open, probably due to the fact that he was screaming. One hand was splayed out in front of his face and the other had grabbed a fistful of Ryousuke's shirt. He looked like he was trying to pull himself into a position similar to Ryousuke's, but he wasn't quite there yet, so the top of one of his knees was just barely visible, and he seemed like he was attempting to drag his head down to meet his knee.

"HAHAHAHAHA! MIYUKI! OH MY GOSH! IT-WASN'T-THAT-BAD-AT-ALL MY ASS! IF YOU WERE THAT SCARED, WHY DID YOU GO ON? " Kuramochi guffawed.

Sawamura cackled and took a picture with his phone. This was gonna be his new wallpaper.

Masuko snickered, and then smiled apologetically at the four, who were all blushing madly.

"Well, unless you guys want to go on the Gyrating Grizzly with us, then we probably won't see you guys until lunch," he said. "And sorry about them," Masuko added, gesturing to the howling Kuramochi and Sawamura, who were (quite literally) rolling on the floor.

"See ya later."

"Bye."

And with that, Kuramochi and Sawamura picked themselves up off the floor, and the three left to go on some crazy big-ass ride.

…

*One hour later*

Haruichi and Furuya stumbled out of the haunted house, Furuya leaning slightly on Haruichi since he was partially numb from terror.

"Thank god we're out of there," breathed Haruichi.

Furuya nodded in agreement. "It's...so hot...out here," he said, breathing heavily to emphasize his statement.

"Wanna go on some of the water rides? They're not too far away," Haruichi suggested. "It will probably cool us down."

Furuya agreed, so the pair glanced at their map and then headed towards the water area. They were about halfway there when they almost got run over by Sawamura, who was stumbling around like he didn't really know where he was going, or what he was doing.

"Eijun-kun? Are you ok?" Haruichi asked him, slightly concerned.

"Harucchi! Hey! Guess what? I'm so nauseous. Seriously. I just went on the Gyrating Grizzly, and I feel awful. Dang. If you ever get into roller coasters, or thrill rides in general, don't go on that one. You might die. Like me. I'm dead right now. I'm completely dead. I think I died 7 times on that ride. Ha! Just kidding. I'm still alive. But barely. I think I might die if I go on that again. You would probably die. Miyuki would totally die. And then I'd laugh, 'cause he's a butthole. Anyway," he said, grinning at his friends.

Haruichi sweatdropped. He looked to his left and caught a glimpse of the ride his friend was talking about. He winced when he saw what it did. It basically locked you into a seat and spun you around at blinding speeds. Sawamura was right. He probably would die if he went on that ride.

"Ah...Eijun-kun, do you need water?"

"Yeah. Thanks."

Just then, Kuramochi and Masuko came up to them.

"Ughhhhh...I'm gonna puke. Ok, I'm not gonna puke, but it kinda feels like it. Ok, so it doesn't really, but I still feel nauseous. Almost like I'm gonna puke, but I'm not. I think. Yeah, I'm not." Kuramochi seemed to be in the same state as Sawamura as he fumbled with his words.

Masuko appeared to be quite disoriented as well. "Whooo… the ride has ceased spinning but the world has not," he declared, grabbing a nearby railing to keep his balance.

Sawamura moaned again as he took out his map.

"Ugh. I feel like shi- hey guys! They have a mega-sized drop tower thingy here! And it's 350 feet tall! That's _huge!_ And it looks like it's just a couple minutes' walk from here!" he exclaimed excitedly, his mood shifting in record time.

Kuramochi and Masuko immediately ceased their whining. "What? Really? Yes! I love those things! Let's go! Let's go now!" cheered Masuko, and the three of them seemed to have magically regained their balance as they bounded off to go on another insane ride.

"Bye, Harucchi! Furuya! Thanks for the water, guys!" Sawamura yelled over his shoulder just before he disappeared from sight.

"They're crazy," muttered Furuya.

"Yep," Haruichi agreed.

…

*Lunchtime*

"I can't believe it's 12:45 and they're _still_ not here yet," complained Jun. "I _thought _we had an agreement."

"I'll text them," Miyuki offered.

**Miyuki:** _Sawamura! Where are you? We have to eat lunch!_

Sawamura responded almost immediately.

**Sawamura:** _So. Not. Hungry._

**Miyuki: **_I don't care! You still have to come meet us! _

**Sawamura: **_Fine. What's the restaurant called again?_

**Miyuki: **_Palentinos. It's right by the entrance._

**Sawamura: **'_Kay. We'll be there in a sec._

5 minutes later, three familiar faces finally appeared in the throng of people, and the trio walked unsteadily towards the table the team was sitting at.

"It's about time," Jun muttered.

The second Sawamura reached the table, he collapsed on the bench and his head fell onto Haruichi's lap.

"Um...are you ok?" Haruichi said uncomfortably.

"No. Remember when we bumped into you after going on that one ride that made us all sick?" Sawamura asked.

"Yeah..."

"We went on it again."

"What? Why? I thought you guys hated it!" Haruichi said confusedly.

"We did," said Kuramochi. "But then after we thought about it for a while, we realized that we actually really liked the ride, it just made us all feel sick. So we thought that if we ate motion sickness medicine and then went on it, we would have fun without feeling sick afterwards. Except we accidentally forgot to take the motion sickness stuff because we were so excited to get back on the ride, so now none of us feel that great."

Chris was appalled. "Is that healthy?"

Masuko shrugged. "Eh. Probably not. But it's ok. It really is a fun ride."

Sawamura smiled. "Yeah. The dizziness is starting to wear off now, anyway." He looked at the menu. "Ooh! They have bacon burgers! I've heard those are good."

Miyuki's jaw dropped. "I thought you said you weren't hungry!"

Sawamura glanced at him. "Well, yeah. I _wasn't_ hungry. But that was a while ago."

"That was 20 seconds ago!"

"Same difference."

"It's not!"

Jun watched the trio ordering their food at the counter. Then he shook his head. "Those guys are insane," he said to Tetsu.

Shortly after they left, the group returned with three greasy-looking burgers.

"These look sooo good," drooled Kuramochi.

As they stuffed their faces, they started planning the rest of their day.

"Ok, so we have to do the pendulum ride. We should probably do that first. Then we can do that giant loop thingy, whatever it's called. And then we can start working on the roller coasters," Sawamura thought aloud.

"Yeah, good plan. I think the closest thing to the loop is…" Kuramochi checked his map. Suddenly, his eyes lit up. "Oh my god! They have an ultra-twister roller coaster here!" he screamed.

"WHAT? YAY! It's been forever since I've been on one!" cheered Sawamura.

"Yes! I love those," exclaimed Masuko, pumping his fist enthusiastically.

"BOSS-SENPAI! We must get going now! There's so much to do! Thank you for the food!" Sawamura yelled over his shoulder as the roommates dashed off yet again.

The coach could only shake his head and pray that they wouldn't make themselves sick.

…

Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko jumped onto the ride excitedly.

"Ooh! Ultra-twisty! This is gonna be awesome," Kuramochi said gleefully. Him and Sawamura sat down on one side, while Masuko took up both of the seats on the other side.

"I always get a little freaked out on these rides," Sawamura admitted. "But I do like them."

The ride backed up, and then tilted a full 90 degrees, lifting them up the hill vertically.

"Ugh," Sawamura ground as the ride clicked into place. "I take back what I just said about liking them."

Masuko snickered.

"Haha! I hate vertical lifts," Kuramochi laughed nervously. "I just wish it would go down already."

_Finally, _the ride reached the top, and the thrill-seeking trio whooped in anticipation. The cart tilted over the edge, and…

it stopped.

"Is this part of the ride?" Masuko asked nervously.

"I have no clue," Sawamura responded confusedly.

The ride continued to remain frozen for another two minutes.

Kuramochi twiddled his fingers anxiously, then started singing softly.

"Soy...un perdedor, I'm a loser baby, so why don't you kill me."

Masuko slowly started thumping his hand on the side of the cart to the beat of the music:

_DUM da dum DUM, da dum dum. DUM da dum DUM, da dum dum._

Sawamura grinned, and then sang the song in a slightly different key, creating a harmony that would have made the choir teacher proud.

"_Soy...un perdedor (DUM, da dum dum), I'm a loser baby (da dum dum), so why don't you kill m_-WAAAUUUUUUGHHHHH!"

The boys' lovely little chorus was interrupted when the ride finally got its act together and hurtled down the first hill so suddenly, Kuramochi almost chomped his tongue off.

"AHHHHH! WAAAHHHHHHHHH! KYAAAAAHAHAHAHAA! YEAAAHHHHHHHH! WHEEEEEEEEEEEE! HAHAHA- I LOVE IT! ILOVEITILOVEITILOVEIT!" cheered Sawamura as the ride twisted upside down and then back up again.

"WHOOOOOO! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAARRRRGGGHHHHHH! YESSSSSS! THIS IS HOW WE DO IT, UH-HUH!" hooted Kuramochi as the ride reached the end of the track and started tilting backwards slowly. There was a clicking noise, and then the cart flew along the track again- this time going backwards.

"HANDS UP! YAHOOOOOO! WHOOOOOO-HOOOOOO! WHOOOOOOOOO-EEEEE! WE BE SPINNIN'!" hollered Masuko as the ride turned upside down at insane speeds twice and finally screeched to a halt.

"Hoo. Wow. That was fun," Sawamura said lightly, as if he hadn't been screaming his head off two seconds earlier.

"I think that's the best ride I've been on all day," Masuko remarked.

"Definitely," Kuramochi agreed. "It was definitely worth the wait," he said, gesturing to the one-and-a-half hour long line that they had waited in.

"Yeah. It's a good thing we went on this last, though," Sawamura said. By that time it was about 8:30. "What should we do now? We have another three and a half hours."

"Wanna text Miyuki and ask if they want to do the haunted house with us? I'm guessing that group stayed together the whole day," Kuramochi suggested, referring to Miyuki, Ryousuke, Jun, and Tetsu.

"Yeah, good idea. Hurry up, Sawamura," Masuko said impatiently, waiting for Sawamura to get out his phone and text Miyuki.

**Sawamura: **_Hey Miyuki. We finished all the rides, so do you guys wanna go inside the haunted house with us?_

**Miyuki: **_Yeah sure. We'll meet you by the entrance of the house in about 10 minutes. Ok if Ryou-san, Jun, and Tetsu come?_

**Sawamura: **_Yeah it's fine. See you then._

As promised, Miyuki, Ryousuke, Jun, and Tetsu showed up at the haunted house entrance roughly ten minutes later.

"I hear this is really scary," Sawamura said nervously.

"Says the guy who went on the 350-foot drop tower," Jun scoffed. "You'll be fine."

"I hope so," Sawamura said with a shiver.

"Shall we go in?" Tetsu suggested, and everyone agreed (some more reluctant than others).

The second the group entered the house, a clown with a chainsaw leapt out at them from behind a wall.

"_Ohshit,_" Kuramochi hissed. He glanced longingly back at the entrance. "I'm having second thoughts about this…"

Ryousuke snorted. "Too late now. We're in…_and we're never getting out._"

"WHAT?" yelped Masuko. All three roommates, who had been so brave not too long ago, were now quite obviously scared out of their wits...and technically, they hadn't even started walking through the house yet.

Miyuki burst out laughing. "He's kidding. Relax, guys. It's not like they're gonna kill you or something. I mean, unless they get paid to or something. But they totally don't. I don't think. I mean, I'm pretty sure."

Miyuki's pep talk had done nothing to help the trio. In fact, it had simply worsened the situation. But knowing Miyuki, that had probably been his goal.

"Ok...let's just get this over with," Kuramochi grumbled.

They took a few tentative steps into the first room. It was dark except for a faint red glow, and there were shadows projected all over the room. Screams reverberated off the walls.

"Well this is pleasant," Masuko muttered sarcastically. Sawamura was uncharacteristically quiet, his eyes wide with terror.

Suddenly, the shadows on the wall flickered, and then all the lights went out for a split second. When they came back on, the shadows were longer, but they stood completely still. Then they heard footsteps, and a shadow holding something resembling a large stick slowly began making its way towards the group.

"Um," Sawamura faltered. "Can we...keep walking, please? Now? Can we keep walking _now?_"

"Good idea," Kuramochi said quickly, and he grabbed Sawamura's arm with one hand and Masuko's with the other and hightailed it out of the room.

Miyuki smirked at the shadow on the wall, which had reset for the next group who would enter the room. The footsteps had stopped.

"Shall we go?" he asked the remaining people in the room. Everyone agreed, so onward they went.

The next room was similarly lit to the other one, and it was empty except for a large, overly decorated box in the far corner of the room. A lullaby played softly in the background.

"Wha-_omigod,_" Sawamura said, his face pale. He pointed a trembling finger to the box, where a head was slowly rising out of it.

"What. Is. That," Kuramochi said in a monotone.

"I'll check," Tetsu offered.

"No! Tetsu! You might die!" yelped Masuko.

Tetsu looked at his friend like he was the most ridiculous person ever to walk the earth. Then he approached the figure slowly rising out of the box. Tetsu leaned over until he was just inches from the figure's face. He reached out to touch it.

"Don't!" Sawamura called in vain. Tetsu ignored him.

"It's an animatronic, I think," he said. However, just as his finger was about to touch it, the "animatronic" reached out and grabbed Tetsu's arm. Tetsu yelped in surprise and tried to jerk away, but the person held tight.

"TETSU! NOOOOOO!" yelled Masuko.

Ryousuke sighed. He walked over to Tetsu, who had froze in panic, grabbed his arm, and yanked it out of the person's grasp. Then he led his traumatized friend out of the room, and everyone followed.

"You okay?" Jun asked Tetsu, whose face was slowly starting to regain color.

"Yeah," he sighed. "That was freaky, though."

"You wanna step out?" Sawamura asked eagerly, edging towards the exit. "I can come with you. You know, if you want."

"Haha, nice try!" Miyuki said with a laugh, blocking Sawamura's path to the door. "This was your idea. You're finishing this."

"And I'm fine now, so let's continue," announced Tetsu.

"'Kay," Sawamura sighed.

The next room had curtains lining the walls. Shadows were moving behind the curtain, showing you that there were people behind the curtain. The trio let out a collective sigh of relief. They could easily guess what was going to happen in this room. Someone was going to rip open the curtain and scare the shit out of them. Nothing unexpected here.

_First Curtain: _ Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko flinched as they walked by it. However, to their surprise, nothing leapt out at them.

_Second Curtain:_ Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko tensed as they walked past curtain numero dos. However, yet again, nothing jumped out again. They realized that, in fact, _nothing was going to jump out at them. _ The goal was to have them completely freaked out while walking through the room, but nothing would actually happen. They sighed, reassured that they would safely make it out of the room.

_Third (and final) Curtain: _ Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko were completely relaxed as they passed this curtain. They were simply intent on getting to the exit. Suddenly, someone dressed like Edward Scissorhands ripped the curtain open and jumped smack in the middle of the trio's path.

"AAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHHH!" screeched Sawamura at the top of his lungs. He jumped about 10 feet in the air and somehow managed to land in Kuramochi's arms, bridal style. As Kuramochi screamed in terror, Masuko panicked and ran around the room, swearing at a million miles a minute, his hands slapped on both sides of his face.

Ryousuke smirked and snapped a picture of the action with his phone. Hey, if Sawamura gets an embarrassing picture of him, he should get one of them, too.

The guy who had scared them suppressed a grin and slowly started walking towards Sawamura, who was still being held by Kuramochi. However, right before he reached them, Mauko yelled "NOOO!" at the top of his lungs.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" he screamed, and charged towards Kuramochi, picked him up by the legs (Sawamura included), threw them over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and ran full speed out of the room.

Jun and Miyuki were doubled over laughing, while Tetsu was making Ryousuke promise to send him the picture.

The guy who had scared the three boys came up to the remaining group. He was laughing, too.

"That was, by far, the best reaction I've had all day," he laughed. "They were so scared! I feel kind of bad, though."

Miyuki grinned. "You shouldn't. They'll get over it." Jun nodded in agreement.

Tetu sighed. "Shouldn't we go check on them? I don't want Sawamura to die from a panic attack."

Everyone agreed, so they started traipsing through the house to find them. However, the trio didn't seem to be anywhere.

"What the hell? Where are they? They better not be pulling a prank on us, or I swear I'll-"

Ryousuke interrupted Jun. "Maybe they left. They seemed pretty traumatized," he suggested, so they group went backwards and found the exit nearest the room that the boys had run out of. After exiting the house, they were almost immediately met with the sight of Chris trying to calm down a blubbering Sawamura, while Kawakami slowly rubbed his hand in a circle on his back comfortingly. Kuramochi was breathing in and out of a paper bag, and Masuko was sitting at a table with Tanba with his head in his hands. Tanba appeared to be saying something to him. Haruichi and Furuya were just by the haunted house exit, looking bewildered at the scene before them.

Chris noticed the four of them standing there, so he left Sawamura to Kawakami and jogged over.

"What happened? I can't get anything out of Kuramochi, Sawamura doesn't make any sense, and Masuko just mutters about scissors," he said, looking concerned.

Ryousuke grinned and pulled out his phone to show Chris the picture he took.

Chris looked confused. "Is that Edward Scissorhands?" he asked.

Tetsu sighed and explained what happened to Chris, while Miyuki walked over to Sawamura.

"Hey," he said.

"M-Miyuki-senpaiiiiiii! He was gonna k-kill meeeeee! I was g-gonna d-d-diieeeeee!" he wailed.

"Sawamura! Shut up! You sound like a six-year-old!" scolded Miyuki.

"B-but he w-was-"

"Nope. He was nothing. Now stop crying," Miyuki said firmly. Next to him, Kawakami smiled. _He's acting like his mother. _

Kawakami's smile disappeared, however, when seconds later, Sawamura continued to cry and Miyuki kicked his butt, Kuramochi-style (except probably about 10x harder).

"OWWWWW! WHAT THE- _MIYUKI!_ WHAT'S _WRONG_ WITH YOU? IF YOU WANTED ME TO STOP CRYING, THAT WAS NOT THE WAY TO GO!" Sawamura howled.

Miyuki just rolled his eyes. "Well, you're not crying now. You're just yelling." Sawamura glowered at him and walked over to Chris, crossing his arms.

Kuramochi took a few more deep breaths, then finally set the bag aside. "Alright. I think we're fine now. But shit. That was scary," he said thoughtfully.

Masuko stood up. "Yeah, it was. Whose stupid idea was that?"

"Sawamura's," Kuramochi said accusingly.

Sawamura looked up from the ground. "I'm not talking to Miyuki," he said, re-crossing his arms and pouting. "He's mean."

Miyuki snorted.

"I think you left a permanent foot mark on his butt," snickered Kuramochi. Masuko chuckled.

Sawamura looked like he had been betrayed. "I _thought_ teammates were supposed to be supportive," he said with a sniffle.

"Oh my god, Sawamura," Jun said, rolling his eyes.

"We are supportive. On the baseball field," Ryousuke said. "Duh."

"But you're not! You always tease me and kick me and hit me and you yell at me everytime I do something wrongandit'snotfairrrrrrr!" Sawamura wailed, burying his face into Chris' chest.

"Sawamura, I swear to god-" Kuramochi scoffed, but stopped when Chris sent him a warning look.

"_Guys. Stop," _he hissed.

"Oh! So you're on his side? Surprise, surprise! He has you wrapped around his little finger and you don't even know it!" Jun snorted.

"No, he doesn't. You're just being a little too hard on him," Chris sighed.

Masuko and Tetsu exchanged a knowing glance.

"I-I wish Miyuki w-would say s-sorry. I-I think…it w-w-would make me feel b-better...I think," Sawamura said, his voice muffled slightly since it was still in Chris' chest.

"Miyuki. Apologize," Chris said warningly.

Miyuki opened his voice to protest, but stopped when Chris gave him a death glare. "Sorry, Sawamura," he sighed.

"I guess..I guess I forgive you," Sawamura said, lifting his head finally.

"Good. Let's go to the bathroom to wash up now," Chris said firmly. Sawamura nodded.

"Unbelievable," Miyuki growled as Chris led him away.

Sawamura turned to look back at the group and pouted. When the team responded with glares, he turned back to Chris and asked him loudly is he would buy him ice cream. When Chris grudgingly agreed, Sawamura turned back to the annoyed regulars and smirked at them. Then, he and Chris disappeared in the crowd.

"Why...that-that...THAT LITTLE TWERP!" snarled Jun angrily. "He knew what he was doing all along!"

"Of course he did," Masuko said. "No one can manipulate someone like that and _not_ know what they're doing. Even Sawamura isn't that stupid."

Kuramochi just shook his head. _Stupid? Are you kidding? That kid is a freaking genius. I want to know how to control someone like that._

15 minutes later, when Sawamura came back with 2 ice cream cones, cotton candy, a shiny new baseball, and a huge smile, Kuramochi made him swear to teach him how to do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** So the ending was a little rough, since I had no idea how to end this chapter. But whatever. Comments are appreciated.


	5. Hallway Fights

Sawamura raced out of his classroom the second the bell rang.

_Finally,_ he thought.

He turned the corner and started down the busy hallway, on his way to baseball practice. He had just reached a corner and was about to turn into the second-year's hallway when someone placed a heavy hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Sota Matsumoto, a bulky second-year.

"Um, hi," Sawamura said uncomfortably.

"You Sawamura?" asked Sota in a deep voice.

"Yeah…"

"This yours?" he asked, dangling Sawamura's cell phone precariously from his fingers. Sawamura raised his eyebrows in surprise and checked his pockets. Sure enough, his phone was gone.

"Um..._duh_," Sawamura responded, giving Sota a weird look, probably due to the fact that Sawamura's name was written in big block letters on the phone.

"Hey...respect your upperclassmen, bruh," Sota said carelessly, giving Sawamura a hard glare.

One corner of Sawamura's mouth quirked up. _Bruh?_ However, said boy's smile quickly faded when Sota started swinging his phone around on his finger.

"Hey...hey! What the hell are you doing? You're going to break my phone! Stop! Hey! What's wrong with you?"

Sota ceased the swinging and turned to face Sawamura slowly. He narrowed his eyes and stepped forward until Sawamura was backed up against the wall.

"That was disrespectful," he said, his voice barely a whisper. "Say that again." The whole hallway suddenly went silent.

"Say it," repeated Sota. "SAY IT!"

Sawamura gulped. "You're...going to...break...my p-phone…?" he stammered.

Sota stared at him, probably surprised at Sawamura's guts. For a painful 10 seconds, there was no noise whatsoever.

"WHOOOO! TENSION! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" screamed some idiot in the crowd, and just like that, the entire hallway was a screaming mass of kids wanting to see some action.

Sota grinned. "Respect your upperclassmen," he said, and slammed Sawamura hard against the wall.

Sawamura stood shock still for a moment, and then an extremely angry expression took over his face. Who did this kid think he was? Just because he was born first didn't give him the right to hurt his underclassmen.

With that in mind, Sawamura took a deep breath and slammed his fist into Sota's balls as hard as he could.

"OHHHHHH!" yelled the crowd.

Sota groaned and sank to the floor, and Sawamura jumped on him and tried out one of Kuramochi's choke holds on him. However, after about 5 seconds, Sota jumped back up, grabbed Sawamura's collar, and kneed him in the head.

Sawamura yelped and curled into a ball on the ground, covering his head with his hands, Sota's foot slamming into him repeatedly.  
><em>Help me.<em>

…

Kuramochi waited at the bottom of the stairs for some of the third-years to come down. As person after person streaked by, he wondered if he was just going to have to suck it up and walk there alone, since Miyuki had ditched him after they had been waiting for 10 minutes. He was about to turn and head to practice before he was late, but then Masuko finally emerged from the crowd.

"Finally!" exclaimed Kuramochi. "Where are the others?"

"The others? They left, like, 15 minutes ago! I had to stay after to talk about my math test," responded Masuko as he and Kuramochi started down the hallway.

"Oh, really? I must have missed them."

The two settled into a comfortable silence as they headed down the hallway, the constant buzz of conversation surrounding them. All of a sudden, the buzz turned into screaming.

"What the hell?" Kuramochi wondered aloud.

As they approached the source of the noise, they were able to make out what they were saying.

"Fight…?" Masuko muttered. He and Kuramochi looked at one another, then burst into cheering.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" they chanted excitedly as they tried to get closer to the action.

"Who is it? Who's fight...ing…?" Kuramochi trailed off as he finally saw the two people in the center of the circle the crowd had formed.

Sawamura was down, his hands covering his head as Sota, a jerk in Kuramochi's grade, kicked him over and over.

"Oh, shit," Masuko muttered. As one, the two shoved through the crowd, ignoring everyone's yelps of complaint. However, right before they burst into the circle, Sawamura suddenly sprang up, grabbed Sota's leg, and smacked him into the ground.

_Hard. _

"OOOHHHH!" the crowd screamed.

_Hey...that's one of my wrestling moves,_ thought Kuramochi proudly. The he winced as Sota grabbed Sawamura's arms and tossed him halfway across the circle.

"He's holding his own for now, but Sota's strength and size is gonna overpower him soon," remarked Masuko in concern, matching Kuramochi's worries.

"Yeah," Kuramochi said softly. "Someone's gotta help him."

They looked at each other, then charged into the circle to help their younger roommate.

Kuramochi swept Sawamura back onto his feet while Masuko marched up to Sota and punched him square in the face. Sota stumbled backwards, temporarily overcome by the older boy's strength. Kuramochi took that as a chance to dart up to him and jump on his back, squeezing his arms around his neck until he turned blue.

As Sota gasped for air, Sawamura started socking him in the stomach. Months of intense baseball training showed itself as Sota doubled over, gasping in pain, but still the three boys attacked him relentlessly.

Sota looked furious, and with a sudden burst of strength, he chucked Sawamura into a wall, pummeled Masuko to the ground, and grabbed Kuramochi's head and forcefully squished him into the ground. Sawamura and Masuko recovered quickly, and were about to bash his face inside out when a shout made everyone freeze in their spot.

"BOYS! WHAT IN THE WORLD DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET AWAY FROM EACH OTHER RIGHT NOW!"

Sota released Kuramochi, and Sawamura and Masuko dropped their arms as the vice-principal strutted towards them. They scrambled into groups, with Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko on one side and Sota all alone on the other.

"You four. Come with me. Now," he said sharply. Then he turned to the large mob of people. "Show's over. Get out of here before I call all of your parents."

The crowd scattered immediately.

The vice-principal scrutinized the scene before him for a moment. Then he sighed heavily. Without another word, the man grabbed Sawamura by the ear with one hand and Sota with the other and stalked towards his office, Kuramochi and Masuko scampering right along with them.

…

"Where are they?" complained Jun. "Practice started 30 minutes ago!"

"It's unlike Sawamura to miss a practice," remarked Chris, looking worried.

"I can go look for them," suggested Haruichi.

"Yeah. Kominato, check the office first. Maybe they stopped by there to get something," said the coach. Haruichi nodded and dashed off. The coach sighed, then briskly rubbed his hands together.

"Well! Now that we have someone on that job, I expect you to get started on practice. I expect your swings to be in near-perfect condition for the upcoming game!" he said.

"HAI!" the team yelled and started their practice. However, every 5 seconds, someone would glance in the direction Haruichi had disappeared in, wondering what the roommate trio had gotten into this time. They didn't have to wait long. Roughly 5 minutes later, Haruichi came back, running as fast as his legs would take him. He ran straight into the biggest dugout on the field. The team crowded around him.

"What? Where are they? Are they all right?" asked Kawakami.

Haruichi gasped for breath and held up a finger signaling them to wait a second while he bent over, breathing heavily. When he finally stood back up, his eyes were wide.

"Eijun-kun...and Kuramochi...senpai...and...Masuko-senpai...are…*wheeze* they're in the office with Sota-senpai and they are *gasp* suspended for a week-"

"_WHAT?"_

"-because they…*cough* they were fighting in the halls."

"THEY-WHAT? WHAT THE HELL! ARE THEY STUPID?" Jun bellowed.

"Do they have black eyes and stuff?" Ryousuke asked curiously.

"Eijun-kun and Kuramochi-senpai do. Sota-senpai has two."

"DON'T CALL THAT BASTARD SENPAI! THAT SOTA KID HAS IT COMING! I'M GONNA KICK HIS ASS!" screamed Jun.

"Be quiet. You're going to get in trouble too, if you do that," Tetsu said.

"First-year Kominato. Are they allowed to practice here during their suspension?" the coach asked, rubbing his forehead in disbelief.

"Nope. They're suspended from school _and_ all school-related activities," Haruichi sighed. "Baseball club included."

The coach opened his mouth as if to say something, but he was interrupted by two loudly arguing people entering the dugout.

"What the heck? Why did you take me here? I thought you said I was suspended from baseball," Sawamura said, rolling his eyes.

Everyone's jaw dropped. Sawamura had a black eye, just like Haruichi had said. However, not only was his eye darkened with bruises, but his left side of his face had turned a dark-purplish color. His lip was bleeding, and his face was swollen in various areas. It was obvious he had been in a fight.

"Eijun, who taught you manners? Respect your elders! My goodness! That's a detention for you," the VP said, glaring at Sawamura.

Sawamura just grinned. "Haha! You can't give me detention! I'm already _suspended. Duh."_

The vice-principal narrowed his eyes. "The detention is for when you come back, you idiot. That's two detentions."

"WHAT?"

"Three."

"But-"

"Four."

"That's not-"

"Five."

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Six. Stop talking," the vice-principal said, holding up his hand to stop Sawamura from talking any more. The team just stared in disbelief at Sawamura's idiocy.

"Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," the VP said, glowering at Sawamura, "Eijun here has something to say to you, Coach Kataoka."

All eyes turned to Sawamura.

"Um," he said. "What about Sota? He stared it. And I thought that Kuramochi-senpai and Masuko-senpai were going to do this with me."

As if on cue, Masuko and Kuramochi walked in. They looked almost as horrible as Sawamura.

In addition to his black eye, Kuramochi sported a bloody lip, and his nose was twisted at an odd angle. Masuko's forehead was scratched up, and his fist had swelled almost to the size of two small cantaloupes. His nose was pouring blood.

"Sota has gone home for the week. Now, I believe you three have something to say…?"

The trio sighed and turned to the coach.

"We are very sorry for our disruptive behavior and after our suspension, we will come back as three different men. We hereby promise this will never happen again. Please accept our apology," they recited, their speech obviously from a script someone had written for them, probably the principal.

Silence.

"Well, good. Now that that has been said, I'm off," said the VP in a chipper voice before walking away.

"Boys…" the coach trailed off. "I am very disappointed in you."

"I AM VERY SORRY, BOSS!" yelled Sawamura, bowing deeply. "BUT IT WAS ALL SOTA'S FAULT! He stole my phone, and he was going to break it, so I accidentally swore at him, so he pushed me, and then I punched his balls, and then they-" he gestured to Kuramochi and Masuko- "-they joined me at some point, and it just escalated from there."

"So, what I'm hearing is, you and Sota were fighting, and Kuramochi and Masuko jumped in to protect you?" Rei asked thoughtfully.

"What? Of course not! I was totally kicking his butt! I gave him one of his black eyes!" laughed Sawamura.

"I gave him the other one," Masuko offered.

Kuramochi snorted. "Well, you were only able to do that because he was temporarily out of oxygen. Thanks to me," he said.

"Wait, but you guys never answered her question," Miyuki interjected. "Kuramochi, Masuko, did you or did you not start fighting to protect Sawamura?"

Everyone, Sawamura included, looked at the two of them expectantly.

Both boys turned completely red.

Masuko murmured something unintelligible.

"What did you say?" asked Haruichi, straining his ears.

"Well, Sota was going to overpower him eventually," Masuko muttered.

"Whaaaat? He wasn't going to-"

"He would've. And you probably could've gotten seriously hurt if someone didn't intervene," Kuramochi interrupted Sawamura. "Which would be bad."

"H-huh?" Sawamura stammered, looking at his roommates, who were staring at him extremely seriously.

"You act so surprised that they care about you," laughed Miyuki. "Did you think they hated you or something?"

"I dunno," Sawamura muttered. "No. I just thought they didn't like me very much or something like that. Because I'm loud and stuff."

Kuramochi snorted. "I'm loud too," he said, raising an eyebrow at Sawamura. "Of course we like you."

"It'd be a problem if we didn't...since we live together and stuff," chuckled Masuko.

Not surprisingly, Sawamura started tearing up.

"K-Kuramochi-senpai...Masuko-s-senpai…" he sobbed, and attacked them in a huge hug. They both jumped in surprise. Masuko rolled his eyes, then hugged him back.

"Stop crying, baka," muttered Kuramochi, but he wrapped his arms around the younger boy anyway.

The coach and Rei smiled softly.

Ryousuke smiled widely. "AWWWWWWW!" he said loudly, and the whole team burst out laughing, with the exception of Furuya, who was wondering why they weren't practicing, and the hugging trio, who were either sobbing uncontrollably or blushing madly.

"Well then!" Tetsu said, and everyone looked at him. "That was touching and all, but we need to get back to practice now! Let's start with 3 laps! Except for you three! Because you're still suspended!"

"HAI!" the team responded, and they started running around the field.

Except for the roommates, because they were still suspended.

Well, that, and they hadn't broken up their group hug quite yet.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So I really liked the idea of Kuramochi and Masuko standing up for Sawamura, since it's adorably cute. In my opinion. Except I really suck at writing fight scenes, so… whatever. Let me know what you think!

P.S. And if y'all have any ideas for the next chapter please tell me, because I don't. Thanks for reading! XX


	6. Fancy Dinners

One day, three boys who normally would be in their dorm room playing video games somehow ended up in charge of making dinner for everyone on the baseball team.

"Think of it as my punishment to you guys for getting suspended," the coach told them.

"BOSS!" Sawamura complained. "But we can't cook! And there's _a lot_ of people on the team!"

"Yeah! Why don't we just cook for ourselves, and the professional cooks can cook for everyone else?" Kuramochi reasoned hopefully.

"Nope. Everyone on the team. And just relax a little. It's not _that_ hard. I left a recipe on the counter," the coach sighed, rolling his eyes.

"But Sawamura wasn't kidding when he said we couldn't cook," said Masuko. "We've tried, and _that_ didn't turn out well."

"I already told you I left the recipe out."

"No, no, no, I really think you should-"

"Stop complaining, Masuko."

"I don't think you understand-"

"Bye, boys. Have a good time."

_Slam._

"Ughdeughdeuhjde," moaned Kuramochi. "We're going to accidentally poison everyone."

Sawamura shuddered, remembering the last time the three of them had attempted to cook.

"_Sawamura, why the hell would you mix cinnamon and soy sauce together?"_

"_Kuramochi told me to!"  
><em>"_KURAMOCHI!?"_

"_They were the only things I recognized in the pantry!"_

"_So you _mix them together?"

"_Actually, Sawamura did."_

"_Masuko-senpai, something just exploded…"_

"_Okay, you know what? I think we should bring in someone else to finish this…"_

"What's the recipe for?" Masuko asked wearily.

"Ummm...peppered roast beef with honey-glazed rolls," Sawamura said, looking upset. "Oh, yeah, and rice."

"_Honey-glazed?_ You're kidding," Kuramochi said, his voice cracking.

"Nope. But it says it takes two and a half hours to finish, so we should probably get going," Masuko said, eyeing the recipe.

And so the three boys gathered the ingredients and started bumbling around the kitchen to try and finish the meal before everyone arrived.

…

***1 hour later***

"Ohhhhhmyyyygaawwwdddd," whined Jun to Ryousuke. "I am so tired. These practices have been getting really long lately. And why did we have to run around the field extra?"

"It's not getting longer. And you didn't have to run extra," Chris said, coming up behind them. "It just feels like it, because Sawamura isn't there screaming at you to move things along."

Jun just sniffed, not really wanting to admit what the first-year southpaw had brought to the team.

Just then, Miyuki and Tetsu jogged up to the boys, Haruichi and Furuya huffing along behind them.

"Bad news," Miyuki said. "Apparently, the coach made Sawamura, Kuramochi, and Masuko make dinner. So we're not getting fed until at _least_ another hour and a half."

"What? _Why?_" asked Ryousuke incredulously. "Does he not remember last time?"

"Guess not," Tetsu shrugged. "But he said there haven't been any major emergencies _yet_, so maybe they're getting the hang of things."

…

***In the kitchen***

"Do you smell burning?" asked Masuko. "Because I think...yeah, I definitely smell burning. Sawamura, how long has the roast beef been in there?"

"'Bout an hour and fifteen minutes," Sawamura said. "So it'll be in there for another fifteen minutes probably."

"Okay...then why do I smell...what the- SAWAMURA! IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE IN THE OVEN FOR 45 MINUTES!" Masuko screamed after glancing through the recipe.

"Isn't that an hour and a half?" Sawamura asked confusedly.

"NO! How stupid _are _you?" Kuramochi yelled, running over to the oven.

"_Sorry!_ Math isn't my forte!" Sawamura said helplessly as the second-year wrenched open the oven door.

"_Nothing _is your forte," muttered Kuramochi angrily as he turned around for a second to grab an oven glove. When he turned around again to pull out the beef, he let out a girlish shriek.

"FIRE!" he squawked, stumbling backwards.

"WHAT? PUT IT OUT!" Masuko yelped, whipping a towel at Kuramochi, who in turn threw the towel onto the flaming meat.

The towel, predictably, burst into flames as well.

Kuramochi moaned and put his head in his hands. "I'm going to cry."

"We can...we can use the fire extinguisher," Sawamura suggested halfheartedly.

"Good idea. Um...does anyone know how to use it?" Masuko asked.

_Silence._

"I'll ask how to use it," ventured Sawamura.

"Good! Okay, Sawamura, go! But make sure they don't come in here! And don't tell them that there's like three fires in here!" Masuko said, urging Sawamura out the door.

Sawamura stumbled out of the kitchen, clutching the fire extinguisher. He was greeted with the sight of Chris, Jun, Tetsu, Miyuki, Ryousuke, Haruichi, and Furuya all arguing over something stupid. They all looked up when they saw Sawamura.

"Hi," Ryousuke said, eyeing the fire extinguisher curiously.

"Um. Chris-senpai...uhhh...um, how do you, um, h-how...how do you use the fire extinguisher?" Sawamura stuttered out, not expecting so many people to be in front of him.

Chris frowned. "Why, is there a fire?"

"WHAT? N-NO! Of course not! We just figured that it's really good to be prepared. You know, in case there was a- a fire...or something."

"O-kay," Chris said, getting up and taking the fire extinguisher from Sawamura.

"You just pull this...and then aim the hose...and then you just squeeze the handle. Like this, see."

"OKAY! Thank you, Chris-senpai! It is greatly appreciated! I'll just...go back in now…"

"Wait. Sawamura, do you guys need help? You seem kind of flustered," Chris said, and approached the door to the kitchen.

"_NO!_" Sawamura yelled, and in one swift motion, he hurled himself in front of the door, blocking the entrance.

Everyone stared at him like he had just grown another head.

"Ummmm…" Sawamura tried to think of a reasonable explanation for what he had just done. "It-it's a...uh, it's a sur-prise…?"

"Sawamura," said Tetsu, standing up from his chair. "Is there something going on in there that we should know about?"

"N-no…" he said in a small voice. "It's nothing. It's just that...okay, you didn't hear this from me, but...Miyuki! Kuramochi wanted to, um, he wanted to show you how much he appreciated your...I dunno. Whatever you guys are. Friends, maybe? Yeah! He wanted to show how much he, ah, appreciated your _friendship._ Well, actually, he wanted to do something for all of you guys, sooooo...oh! And he's making you something special! So! That's why you can't come in. Yeah. That's why." Sawamura exhaled deeply. _Ahhhh...now Kuramochi-senpai's gonna kill me._

Miyuki had the biggest smile on his face, and Sawamura couldn't tell if he was actually happy or if it was a mocking smile.

"Oh...oh, okay," Chris said, backing away from the door. "I see."

Sawamura smiled nervously and poked his head into the kitchen. His smile disappeared.

Somehow, Masuko and Kuramochi had managed to set the curtains on fire as well. Unfortunately, there were a lot of windows in the kitchen, and of course there _had_ to be curtains over every window, so the fire had spread to almost everywhere in the kitchen. Masuko and Kuramochi, however, seemed to have given up trying to put the fire out and instead were opening the windows they could touch without burning themselves. And...yep, the roast beef was _still _in flames. There was a very small chance that it was still edible.

Masuko turned and noticed Sawamura. He made the _hurry-it-up _symbol with his hands, and Sawamura turned back to the rest of the team. They were looking at him curiously.

"Ummmm…" Sawamura looked back into the kitchen once more and sighed. "On a completely unrelated note...how much do curtains cost?"

"That depends on the curtains," Ryousuke said thoughtfully. "Are you referring to anything specific?"

"Uh, yeah. Actually. The ones in the kitchen. H-how much do they cost?"

"Those are on the more expensive side, I think," said Haruichi. "I think they might be around 8000 yen per set. Not super expensive, but there are cheaper curtains out there."

Sawamura looked like he might cry.

"Are you _sure_ you don't want help?" Tetsu asked, looking concerned.

"I'm fine," muttered Sawamura. And with that, he walked dejectedly into the kitchen.

"Oh! Hey! Did you learn how to use it?" Masuko asked.

Sawamura looked at the two boys miserably. "How many sets of curtains did we burn down, would you say?"

"Oh, I don't know. Four, at least," Kuramochi sighed.

Sawamura made a pained noise. "They're expensive," he muttered. "8000 yen per set…."

"WHAT?"

"But we can figure that out later. Should we just sneak out and go the the grocery store?"

"Uh. Yeah. I'll go," said Masuko. "What should I get? Roast beef and rolls?"

"And rice," added Kuramochi. "I'm sure we'll find a way to mess that up, too, if we make it."

"And a cake," said Sawamura. Kuramochi and Masuko gave him a strange look.

"I'm not going to waste my money on a cake if all we need are-"

"No, there's a reason. It's just that...um...uh…"

"Spit it out, Sawamura," Kuramochi said, his eyes narrowing.

"I-I...okay! Um...ImayhaveaccidentallytoldHarruchiFuruyaandallthesenpaithatKuramochisenpaiwasgoingtomakethemsomethingspecialbecausehewasgratefulfortheirfriendship…?" Sawamura blurted, his voice rising with every syllable.

"You..._what?!_" Kuramochi asked in disbelief.

"Ahhh...haha! Neeeverrrmind! Just...pick up some sort of large dessert, Masuko-senpai. Please!" Sawamura laughed nervously, and jumped out of the way of his irritated roommate's kick.

30 minutes later, Masuko came back with an armful of groceries. While he was gone, the other two boys had extinguished the fires, taken down the curtains, hidden and disposed of the burned food, and aired out the room. It looked mostly normal again, except for the fact that the curtains were gone. While Masuko plated the food, Kuramochi and Sawamura pulled together enough money (barely) and ordered new curtains online.

"Got it," called Masuko. Kuramochi and Sawamura came over. The food was nicely plated, and Masuko had been smart enough to warm up the food so that it seemed like they had actually cooked it.

"_Thank god_," sighed Kuramochi.

"I know," said Masuko tiredly. "Let's put the food out. I'm sure everyone's hungry."

…

***45 minutes later***

"I don't know why you boys were so worried about cooking," the coach said. "This is actually really good."

"It is," said Tanba. "It tastes like it was made professionally or something."

"Right?" said Ryousuke. "Hey, maybe you guys should cook more often."

Sawamura burst into tears.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So this took longer than expected. I don't really know what this is, so just let me know what you think, I guess. Also, if you have ideas, please tell me, because I have none.


End file.
